Golden Destiny
by Erika Elencia
Summary: Three teens. Five legendaries. One idiotically evil organization to stop. Jenniya, Jade and Natalie aren't the best equipped to save the world, but who could blame them for trying?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **_**DO NOT SKIP THIS**_

**Okay, just a few things before I start this off. **

**This is a prequel to one of my other fics but you don't need to read it to get this one. **

**Jade is named after Jade Curtiss from Tales of The Abyss, of whom is most definitely a male. So don't go harping on me for giving my male OC a "girl's name" because I'm just naming him this out of love for my absolute favorite video game character. **

**Because this is a prequel, there **_**will**_** be a few changes in the Johto gym leaders due to ages in relation to the timeline I'm using. In particular, I will be replacing Morty, Whitney, Falkner and Bugsy. Originally I was only going to replace three of them but I realized that Falkner was a relatively new gym leader in the actual series so I can't use him either. Oh well. Don't like it? Don't read it. This is my story, my way. **

**If I mess something up in the fic, please tell me. I don't want any flames or anything, but constructive criticism would be appreciated. **

**Okay, now onto the story. This whole fanfiction is dedicated to my best friend, Natripper. I hope you feel better soon Natchan and I promise that I'm always here for you 3.**

**Enjoy!**

_~CHAPTER 1~_

_(Jade 3__rd__ person POV)_

It had all started this morning. Jade had been feeding his aptly named (six year old little sisters have quite the imagination when it comes to naming Pokémon, don't they?) Feebas, Miloque. The sweet creature had wasted no time in eating her food, nuzzling the legs of her favorite person.

Originally, Jade was supposed to have left on his journey about a year ago, when he was twelve. But, his starter Pokémon was a Feebas that miraculously knew Dragon Pulse but was incapable of moving around very much out of the water for whatever reason. Most water types had the ability to form water bubbles around themselves that would help them move around out of water if they didn't have legs. However, Miloque couldn't do that for whatever reason. Nurse Joy had said that it was a side affect of having a dragon type egg move but either way, Jade knew that it would be best to hold off on leaving until his starter was ready.

So when the light of evolution had finally begun to surround his precious Pokémon, he couldn't help but feel like he was the Champion already. It was just that amazing of a moment. The only time he could think of that could possibly rival it was the day his little sister, Sapphire, was born.

Really, he should've known that Miloque's appearance wasn't the only thing to change.

But at the moment, he was just too damn happy to really think about it.

So when his Pokémon plucked the glasses off of his face with one of the magenta appendages protruding from her head after giving him a thorough nuzzling, alarms should've gone off in his head that something was off. Of course, he was slightly suspicious considering how unusual that kind of thing was for her, but he didn't really think too much of it.

After somehow getting his glasses back, suspicious incident number two decided to occur. Jade had taken a few steps before something decided that it would be a perfect time to trip him. He had never been much of a klutz in the first place so it wasn't all that hard to for him to catch himself.

Miloque stifled a laugh at her trainer's near fall, moving her tail away and plastering an innocent expression onto her beautiful face. Jade on the other hand, wasn't fooled. He narrowed his crimson eyes at the Milotic but left it alone for the moment.

Recalling Miloque, Jade made his way to the house, intending on informing his family about the new development. There really wasn't much keeping him home at this point (minus his adorable little sister. Damn it, he was _really_ going to miss her).

It wasn't all that eventful, really.

"Mother, Father. Miloque's finally evolved," Jade stated, excitedly watching for their reactions.

Jade's mother looked up from her housework, a small smile gracing her face. "Congratulations. I knew it'd happen eventually!" she exclaimed, pulling her son into a warm hug. She was a busy woman with all of her work for the company; she didn't often have time to spend with either of her children, so the hug was an unusual occurrence.

Jade blushed for a moment, leaning into the embrace. "Well at least she's not flopping around like a Magikarp anymore. Do you think I could leave today?"

"Sure thing! You've been long overdue for a journey of your own anyways."

She had then proceeded to pack a bag of clothes and other necessities, quickly bringing it down. After giving him a kiss on the forehead, she waved goodbye, allowing her son to finally leave, surprisingly cheerful for a woman who was about to let her son leave on a journey. Jade exchanged a short conversation with his father on the matter, the older man being rather standoffish and detached. His father really wasn't an emotional man.

Jade on the other hand, was.

"Big Brother…you're squishing me!"

"Shhhh, don't ruin the moment. I'm not going to be able to hug you again for _ages_!" Jade whined, clinging onto Sapphire for dear life.

"That doesn't mean that you get to squeeze me so much!" Sapphire protested.

"Yes it does. Now shush," Jade commanded.

Miloque sighed at her trainer's antics. She had been let out to say her own goodbye to Sapphire but she was getting pretty damn impatient. Giving him a swift blow to the head with her tail, Miloque proceeded to drag Jade away.

"What the-oh never mind. Sapphire! Just look after yourself, okay? I love you!" he called as his Pokémon dragged him away. While Jade was generally a very sarcastic person that usually preferred to keep to himself and his Pokémon, his little sister was his world and he certainly knew that he was an overprotective dork when he was around her but he really didn't give a crap. At all. Whatsoever.

Giggling at her brother's antics, Sapphire called back, "Love you too Big Brother! Have fun!"

Once they were a safe distance away, Miloque released her trainer and he began to walk to the Pokémon Center as she slithered alongside him.

"Isn't that a bit uncomfortable?" Jade asked, referring to his Pokémon's slithering.

The serpentine Pokémon shook her head.

"Whatever you say. Was dragging me away really necessary?"

Miloque nodded enthusiastically. It had been rather fun.

"Of course…so can I expect you to be a general nuisance? No offense, but you do seem to enjoy annoying me now," Jade commented.

The Milotic gave a firm nod.  
"Just my luck…try to turn it down a bit, please? We wouldn't want it to cause any damage to my sanity, now would we?"

Miloque gave him a deadpan stare, questioning the existence of said sanity in the first place.

Catching on to the meaning of his Pokémon's gesture, Jade grinned. "I suppose you do have a point. I've never been all there in the first place."

Miloque sighed but bobbed her head in agreement. Jade was somewhat…eccentric.

They continued on to the Ecruteak Pokémon Center idly, chatting amicably. Of course, Jade was doing most of the "talking" but he had actually taken a course in school on Pokémon body language, so he was able to interpret what she was saying well enough and make fairly accurate guesses on the rest. He had also read a few (okay more like twenty but who's counting?) texts on the subject so he was fairly confident in his abilities.

Once they got to the Center, Jade recalled his Pokémon. Heading to Nurse Joy, he quickly registered himself for the Pokémon League, getting his picture taken and receiving a badge case. Nurse Joy insisted on doing a checkup on Miloque, despite how completely unnecessary it was. He was about to argue but quickly realized that it would be futile and simply complied, dropping off Miloque's Pokéball and taking a seat in the waiting area.

_What to do now? _Jade thought, _I can't exactly take on the gym in town at the moment, I only have one Pokémon so it would be a lot more convenient to take on the one in Goldenrod once I get a new Pokémon or two along the way then come back here once I tackle the ones in Azalea and Violet…_

Sighing, he turned his thoughts to whatever Pokémon he would be catching next. He figured that a fighting type would have an advantage over the normal type gym over at Goldenrod but he was fairly sure that there weren't any fighting types that lived nearby other than maybe a Heracross or two. Which definitely were _not_ options.

Jade Maple and bug types did not mix.

At all.

Ever.

Nope.

Not happening.

Jade wasn't afraid of them. Nuh uh. Not at all. But admittedly, he had never really been particularly fond of them since this one incident with a couple of Beedrill and a Weedle…

Therefore, he had to get some fire/flying types. Then the problem would be solved and he wouldn't have to worry about those little menaces.

Well…at least until the Azalea gym.

Jade shuddered at the thought.

"Jade Maple? Your Pokémon is ready!" Nurse Joy called, snapping Jade out of his reverie.

"Coming!" Jade shouted back, coming up to the front desk.

Picking up Miloque's ball, Jade got a room at the center (he briefly wondered why he didn't just stay at his own house for the night but then decided that it didn't make a difference anyways) and went upstairs.

Releasing Miloque, Jade collapsed onto his bed, despite it being rather early.

"I feel like taking a nap, don't you?"

His only response was a Water Gun to the face.

"…Never mind then. Screw you too."

Miloque responded with a cheeky grin, curling up on the large bed as well. The Pokémon Center had been well prepared for overly affectionate large Pokémon so they had made the beds there larger and much more sturdy.

"Well since that plan's been ruined…may as well do something that's actually productive. Damn," Jade complained.

Miloque cooed cheerfully. Productivity was good.

"That's a matter of perspective," Jade said, catching on to her meaning, "however, just so you know, we aren't going to challenge the gym here."

The Milotic gave him a questioning look.

"Do you honestly think it's a good idea to try and challenge a gym with only one Pokémon?" Jade questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Miloque contemplated this before shaking her head. It did sound like a rather stupid idea.

"Exactly. So for now we should just relax and strategize, then head over to Goldenrod City and catch a Pokémon or two on the way."

Miloque nodded her approval. It did make sense. Although, that didn't mean that she approved of her trainer slacking off too much, so ended up aiming another water gun to his face as he made another attempt at napping.

"…Sometimes I wonder why I even bother keeping you out of your Pokéball…"

His only response was a cheeky grin.

_(Natalie and Jenniya's POV, 3__rd__ person)_

"But Natalie…this is Goldenrod City! Shopping is like the number one thing to do here!" Jenniya whined as she walked down the street with her best friend in tow. An exotic looking purple bat-like Pokémon sat on her shoulder, rolling his eyes at his trainer's antics.

"You just got back from Kalos, the region of fashion. Didn't you already get all of your shopping done there anyways?" Natalie questioned, absent-mindedly petting the fluffy Swablu in her arms.

"Well actually I was too busy sight seeing, to be honest. And the fact that I kept finding Pokémon that I really wanted to catch didn't help," Jenniya explained. She had just come back from her trip to Kalos a week ago, with three new Pokémon with her as well as one that she had gotten for Natalie. It had been the sister of her own Swablu and since they didn't want to be separated, she compromised by catching them both and giving one to Natalie to raise. Natalie loved anything and everything Pokémon and had been overjoyed at the prospect of having a new teammate.

"I still don't get how you managed to get four new Pokémon in just a week…especially since they were all dragon types or have dragon type evolutions," Natalie mused.

Jenniya shrugged. "Dragon types and I just get along really well. Kinda like you and just about every Pokémon you meet."

"It's not my fault that they're all just too cute not to love!" Natalie protested.

"'Course not. Although, it still amazes me that you could actually call a Lickylicky cute," Jenniya muttered.

"Says the girl who thinks that Garchomps are cuter than Jigglypuffs," Natalie shot back, teasingly.

Jenniya hmphed. "Which they so are."  
"Honestly, I'd say all Pokémon are equally adorable," Natalie commented.

"Even a Muk?" Jenniya questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"…Okay maybe not equally. But still adorable!" Natalie defended.

"Whatever you say dear. Can we just stop at one store before we head back to the daycare? Please?" Jenniya begged, pulling out the big blue puppy dog eyes.

"…Fine. Just don't take too long, I _really_ wanna help out with the baby Pokémon," Natalie relented.

"Just be glad that your parents own the daycare. Aright, Sonic do you mind scouting out the area for an epic shop?" Jenniya asked, directing her question to the Noibat on her shoulder. Sonic was incredibly over powered compared to the rest of Jenniya's team considering the fact that she and Natalie had only gotten their starters three weeks ago. In fact, he had only allowed himself to be caught after she had saved him by covering his body with her own during a cave-in while they were still in Kalos. They had been rescued soon enough but he had felt indebted to her and decided to accept her as his trainer. Jenniya generally avoided using him in battle, feeling that it was unfair to use such a high-leveled Pokémon but preferred to keep him on her shoulder at times, noticing his discomfort with Pokéballs.

Sonic nodded and quickly flew away to find a store that suited his trainer's tastes.

"Of course I'm glad. And I'm glad that your dad works with us to, or we never would've met," Natalie said, smiling.

"Eh, knowing us we would've met at some point anyways. But who would've thought that we'd be in Johto now, about to start our own journey here instead?" Jenniya pondered.

Both girls were actually from Unova, but a new daycare had started up and stolen most of the business from the one that their families worked in. So they were forced to move to another region in order to keep their business intact, something of which had saddened them but it had to be done.

"Well, the world's full of surprises, isn't it? We might as well make the best of it," Natalie commented.

Jenniya nodded, hugging her best friend. Sonic then decided to return, directing the girls to the shop. They went in, enjoying the last few days they had before their journey began and their lives would never be the same again.

**A/N**

**Well how does it look? I worked hard on this; hopefully it's not too bad. **

**Jade's going to get more Pokémon in the next chap while Natalie and Jenniya both have four Pokémon each. The Pokémon that appear in this chapter are as follows-**

**Miloque**

**Owner- Jade Maple**

**Species- Milotic**

**Gender- Female**

**Level- 15**

**Moves- Dragon Pulse, Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Twister, Wrap**

**Sonic**

**Owner- Jenniya Lencia**

**Species- Noibat**

**Gender- Male**

**Level- 47**

**Moves- Air Cutter, Bite, Air Slash, Super Fang, Shadow Ball**

**Kuumo**

**Owner- Natalie Bishone**

**Species- Swablu**

**Gender- Female**

**Level- 14**

**Moves- Peck, Astonish, Sing, Fury Attack, Disarming Voice, Mist**

**REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY (MOST OF THE TIME)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay so I have a couple of things to say this time around. **

**So there's this pretty awesome author that writes for the Naruto fandom. She has recently stopped using her account because a stalker of hers has begun to make her uncomfortable by constantly commenting on all of her stuff. It's kinda disturbing. Seriously. It's not right for someone to be driven to the point of not using his or her account any more because of something like this. So if this is you, just tell someone about it. Don't let yourself be pushed around.**

**I'm actually an artist myself so I've decided to draw Jade, Jenniya and Natalie with their starters when they're nineteen. I'm rather proud of the drawing so it would be appreciated if you guys checked it out. It's on my Deviantart account, CrystalElric. **

**Well chapter one wasn't nearly as well received as I had hoped…oh well; I'll just have to work even harder on this one. Enjoy and don't forget to review, follow and favorite if you liked it!**

_(Chapter 2)_

_(Jade POV 3__rd__ Person)_

Camping, Jade quickly discovered, wasn't nearly as bad as he'd expected. The woodland between Ecruteak, Goldenrod and Violet Cities was lush and green, teeming with life of all sorts. If he wasn't in such a hurry to find another Pokémon for his team, Jade might've taken some time to just lie down on the grass and sunbathe for a while. But alas, Jade did have some more pressing matters to attend to.

Like trying to get the hell away from the bug types that had decided to take an acute but unrequited interest in him. The Caterpies' huge, beady eyes were really starting to creep him out and he did have enough sense not to have Miloque knock them out when they didn't do anything wrong in the first place.

Plus he was slightly pissed about his Milotic teasing him about being too scared to catch a bug so he wasn't too keen on letting her out until he's had his proper sulking time. Jade didn't particularly feel like dealing with his smug Pokémon at the moment so it really wasn't an option in any case.

After putting enough of a distance between him and the green little devils, Jade settled into a slow walk, taking in his surroundings. There was a family of Sentret running around in the expanse of the woods. They seemed to be having incredible fun, chasing each other around with adorable grins on their small faces. Jade allowed himself to smile softly at the sight but made no move to come anywhere near them, not wanting to disturb their fun.

Forcing himself away from the adorable sight, Jade continued onwards. He could see Pidgeys here or there but none of them really caught his attention. Jade really wasn't the type of person to go for a Pokémon like that, considering how common it was to have some Pokémon from the Pidgey evolutionary line on one's team. He usually preferred to be unique in some way shape or form, although it wasn't a preference that he usually acted on by himself.

For example, most people would obtain their starter Pokémon either from their families or from a professor. Jade got his by finding her floating in a pond, injured and starved. He would later discover through numerous Pokémon body language classes and texts that his Pokémon had been abused and abandoned for being unable to evolve, stupid as it was. It turned out that the reason Miloque had been unable to evolve for her previous owner was a lack or proper care and compassion, go figure. Thankfully, Jade had found her back then, inadvertently saving her life. As much as his Pokémon annoyed him lately, Jade didn't know what he would do without Miloque around and was incredibly thankful that he had reached her in time. He loved her with all of his heart and soul, no matter what.

Inwardly scolding himself for getting lost in the moment and not paying attention to where he was going, Jade found himself in a darker, more secluded area of the woods. The trees became thicker, sporting a darker, almost sinister shade of green. In fact, many people would've been nervous about this change in scenery.

But alas, this is Jade Maple and Jade Maple is not one to be deterred by such things. Even when there's an alarm blearing in his head telling him to get the hell out of there. Sadly, unless there was a swarm of bug types somewhere around here, the danger didn't register in his mind as being anything remotely disconcerting. Despite the fact that he had already noticed the lack of Pokémon in the area and that some of the nearby trees had large, black scorch marks on them.

_I'm either an idiot or an adrenaline junkie,_ Jade thought. _Perhaps a little bit of both._

Nonetheless, Jade continued onwards, using the scorch marks to guide him. He had already thought out several different scenarios about what was awaiting him at the end of the path. It was most likely to be a fire type, although there have been cases of Pokémon of other types learning fire type moves, so he definitely had to take that into account. The Pokémon awaiting him was likely to be injured and afraid, or furious and pugnacious to have made these marks. Considering the overall size of the scorch marks, the Pokémon couldn't have been very large. Most Pokémon of a small size wouldn't try to pick fights very often so that makes it more likely to be an injured Pokémon acting in self defense or a perfectly healthy Pokémon attempting to defend his or her territory. Either way, he was in possession of a water type so that gave him an advantage in this situation.

Jade wasn't particularly concerned about his own well being, having already noticed that it wasn't a big priority of his years ago. Sure he was smart and all, but he didn't have a very large sense of self preservation in most cases and tended to think plans through without accounting for any danger that might come to him in particular, although he always accounted for the safety of others.

He wasn't selfless by any means, but that didn't mean that he didn't have an inclination to help other people, it just wasn't always the strongest towards anyone that wasn't his younger sister or perhaps one of his childhood friends. Pokémon on the other hand, were always either at or near the top of his priority list, hence why he was still following the path. If there was even the slightest chance of an injured Pokémon being there, he had to take it. No matter what.

It had taken him a while, and he had nearly lost the trail a few times, but eventually Jade came across a small makeshift den, hidden in the shade of a large tree that towered over the rest of the clearing he had found himself in. He could hear labored breaths coming from within, soft and feminine. Jade wasted no time in bending down, peering into the den. He was greeted by a weak snarl and a fire was blown into his face, but it wasn't nearly strong enough to reach him despite how close he was.

The Pokémon inside the den was by no means impressive, but despite its terrible appearance at the moment, it held an elegant air to it. The Pokémon was a small foxlike creature, with a golden red coat covered in dirt and bloody scratches. Its tails stood up in warning and a tuft of the fur that would normally be gathered on top of its head fell onto its right eye. It seemed to favor leaning on its left side, considering that was where the least injuries were.

_A Vulpix?_

Jade immediately adapted an inviting look, speaking in hushed tones toward the Vulpix. It was clearly in no condition to care for itself so he absolutely had to care for it.

"Shhhh, I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you. Calm down," he whispered, loud enough for the Pokémon to hear him. He stretched his hand out towards the Vulpix, giving it as welcoming of a smile as he could. The Vulpix snapped at him and bit his arm. Jade winced at the pain but made no attempt to move his arm away. He knew that the Pokémon would be less likely to come to him if he appeared to be a coward and that was exactly was he didn't want.

The bite was deep enough to draw blood and the Vulpix quickly removed her mouth from his hand, spitting out the warm, metallic-tasting liquid. She immediately regretted making such a fast motion, wincing at the wave of pain that came from it. She glared up at the boy before her, looking straight into his crimson colored eyes.

The boy stubbornly stared back at her, speaking in the universal human language that all Pokémon had the innate ability to understand. "Look, I'm not going to leave you to die here. I promise I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you. You can scratch me and bite me all you want, hell you could even set me on fire for all I care (although I would very much appreciate it if you didn't do that last thing), but I'm not going to leave you here. Understood?"

The Vulpix felt her glare soften unwillingly. The human actually wanted to…care for her? She didn't want to trust him. Really, she didn't. She didn't want to trust anyone. But this boy…made it seem as if she had to trust him. That he could really help her.

She knew that she wasn't in any condition to fight back. She had no other choice, really.

Hesitantly, the foxlike Pokémon took a step towards the boy, who immediately enveloped her into his arms, gently, and began to look through his bag for something.

"Just where the hell did I put those potions…? Ah here they are," Jade muttered to himself, sitting down on the grassy ground with the Vulpix in his lap. He immediately began to treat her to the best of his ability but quickly noticed that she always tensed up whenever he put his hand near her right side.

It didn't take long for him to figure out why…

Jade had carefully lifted up the fur covering the Pokémon's right eye only to be greeted by a particularly gruesome sight.

The eye was completely scratched out, with only a pink sore left where the auburn iris was meant to be. She was half blind…

The Pokémon shrank back from his gaze, seemingly ashamed of what had happened to her eye. Jade merely shook his head and continued working. The Vulpix blinked in surprise, questioning why the boy didn't seem to be bothered by the hideous side of her face.

"What happened to your eye isn't any of my business but I want you to know that it doesn't take anything away from your appearance. There's nothing to be ashamed of, it doesn't really bother me at all. What _does_ concern me is the chance of you getting an infection. The nearest Pokémon Center is too far to be really helpful so I'll have to spray a potion on it for the moment. Brace yourself, this is going to sting," Jade warned.

_He doesn't…mind?_ This human was definitely not what she had expected, not by a long shot. And yet…she couldn't help but feel elated by the fact that he seemed to accept her, despite her rugged appearance.

Jade was rather thankful that he had remembered to stock up on some medical supplies before he had left for the woods. Gently bandaging her, Jade placed the Vulpix onto the ground once he was done, keeping an arm on her side to steady her.

After treating her like this, Jade couldn't help but feel attached to the poor creature. He definitely wanted to catch her, injuries or not, but he didn't want to take advantage of both her current state and her trust. So he figured it would be best to just be straightforward about this and ask her about it.

"Would you mind if I caught you or would you prefer to stay free? I would feel better about this if I was here to protect you from now on, it wouldn't be good if you got yourself injured like this _again_," Jade said with a playful tone but his eyes remained as serious as possible.

"Vul…pix?" the Pokémon contemplated. She already owed a debt to this human and he did seem to be a kind person…it would probably be for the best to just stay with him. Especially after what she had just experienced.

Shuddering inwardly at the thought of the source of all of her injuries, the Vulpix gave a reluctant but firm nod at the idea.

The boy visibly brightened up and a grin began to spread across his face. "Excellent! In that case, my name is Jade and I'm your new trainer. I'll catch you and let you meet your new teammate in a moment, but first, would you like a nickname?" Jade questioned.

The Vulpix nodded, deciding that she would definitely like to have her own name.

"So you're female, right?" the Vulpix nodded, "Well in that case I think I have something that you might like…but it is a bit clichéd to be perfectly honest. Well, it does seem to fit you though…"

The Vulpix nodded her head, eager to hear her new name. She cringed a bit at the sting from the fast motion, something that did not go unnoticed by Jade.

"Don't over do it," he chided, "but I guess you do want to hear the suggestion, right? I was thinking about calling you Ember, it just seems right."

_Ember…?_ Jade was right. It sounded just right in her mind, simple yet befitting. Ember it was.

Ember nodded her consent, careful not to cause any unnecessary pain.

"Perfect. Now, I hope you don't mind if I put you in a Pokéball for a second, I promise I'll let you right out in a moment," Jade said.

Seeing Ember's nod, Jade fished out a Pokéball and carefully tossed it over and watched as it gentle touched the top of her head, enveloping her in a bright red light. The ball shook a few times, before finally clicking shut. True to his word, Jade wasted no time in letting her out once more, while also letting out his starter, Miloque.

"Miloque, meet your new teammate Ember. Please try not to corrupt her too badly, seriously. You're bad enough as is. Ember, meet my starter Pokémon, Miloque," Jade introduced, bracing himself for whatever Miloque had planned with her new friend.

Ember's first impression on the older Pokémon was how beautifully imposing she was. And yet, the moment Miloque had begun to chat with her, the half blind Pokémon realized just how wrong she was. Miloque may have been about ten or so times Ember's size, but she was really rather laid back with a mischievous side. She was very affectionate as well, although she never really hesitated to do anything to piss off their trainer. They would get along just fine.

Eventually, the sun began to set and Jade began to set up camp, placing Pokémon food that tasted much better than it looked in front of his two Pokémon as he worked. Of course, due to how rushed and sleepy he was, Jade completely overlooked the empty Pokéball that he had dropped in his rush to get ready for bed. Now, one might believe this to be an incredibly insignificant error on his part. Oh how wrong they would be…

In the middle of the night, at around 3a.m. or so, a certain Pokémon was unable to sleep because he simply had too much energy.

He decided to run around a bit, just to alleviate his boredom before he went to sleep. While he definitely wasn't a stupid Pokémon, he didn't exactly have night vision, so it wasn't hard to think that the Pokéball he had just come across was an incredibly round apricorn to play with. So when he was enveloped by a bright red light and thrust into the dark space of a Pokéball, he was a bit startled to say the least…

"_What the hell is this…?"_

Jade Maple was not a morning person. At all. So he definitely shouldn't have to deal with crap in the mornings. Or else bad things start to happen.

He especially shouldn't have to deal with that fact that apparently he now had _three_ Pokémon.

He _most definitely_ shouldn't have to deal with the fact that the newest addition to his team was a _very_ hyperactive Growlithe.

That Jade _swore_ was on crack or something. The creature just wouldn't sit still. At all. Whatsoever.

But when Jade moved to release the damn furball, it gave him _that look_. And Jade just didn't have it in him to release the thing.

So he sighed and promptly named the creature Takai, which meant high in Ancient Kantonese, since Jade was very tired and couldn't be bothered with coming up with anything better.

Takai was actually very satisfied with his name and Jade promptly went back to sleep after recalling him. He just couldn't be bothered with this crap right now. Maybe at some other point in life…

Long story short, once Jade woke up again, he proceeded to introduce his Pokémon and do some training to find out about their movesets.

He already knew that Miloque's moveset consisted of Dragon Pulse, Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Twister, and Wrap (as well as Water Pulse from an earlier session) so all that was left was to find out about Ember and Takai's moves.

Thankfully, Ember's bandages were fireproof so Jade didn't have to worry about that getting in the way. He already knew that both Pokémon knew Quick Attack and Ember, the move that just so happened to be Ember's namesake, considering what they were.

"Alright, Takai, stand still for a bit," Jade ordered. The Growlithe whined but nonetheless stayed still (with a few twitches here and there).

"Okay, now Ember. I need you to demonstrate all of your nonphysical moves, 'kay?" Jade asked.

Ember quickly complied, demonstrating Ember, Heat Wave, Fire Spin and Confuse Ray.

"Not bad at all…Takai you can stop twitching now. Go over to the center of the field and demonstrate your moves," Jade sighed. He doubted he would ever be able to handle a Pokémon that energetic properly. But quite honestly, he _really_ didn't think it was possible for something to be _that_ energetic. _Note to self…take that thing in for a drug test at the Center later… _he thought to himself.

The Growlithe barked happily in response before scampering over to perform Bite, Flame Wheel, Ember and Close Combat, surprisingly enough. Jade was grudgingly impressed, but it really didn't make the furball any less annoying. Not one single bit. Sure Jade still had a bit of a soft spot for him, considering that he was his Pokémon, but that didn't make his energy any more tolerable.

The group of four continued to train for a while before Jade recalled them all and went to Goldenrod City, intent on getting to the Center ASAP, considering the fact that his Vulpix was still injured and he felt like a complete retard for even considering stopping for a bit of training. (Ember insisted that she didn't blame him but that really didn't make him feel any better.)

So it was in Goldenrod City that he ended up getting bumped into by a certain blonde dragon tamer as he rushed to get to the Center…

_(Jenniya and Natalie's POV 3__rd__ person)_

"Alright Stormer! Let's try out that Rock Slide one more time!" Jenniya called out cheerfully.

Her starter Pokémon shook his head fondly at his trainer's antics but complied nonetheless. The Trapinch faithfully used Rock Slide, adding in more power than he had before.

"Catch them all in your Sand Tomb!"

This was one of the many different training routines that the young dragon tamer had created for each of her individual Pokémon. By using Rock Slide continuously, Stormer built up more stamina when it came to using attacks. Then he improved on his attack speed by quickly catching the rocks with Sand Tomb, which also improves his reaction time.

"Okay Stormer, you can take a break now! Sonic, keep working with Raikinē for me, kay?" Sonic nodded, continuing his speed training with the young Swablu.

The final member of Jenniya's team, a Bagon by the name of Draca, continued working on improving the range of her Dragon Breath attack.

"Jenniya!"

The aforementioned dirty blonde looked up from where she was tending to Stormer, only to be greeted by the sight of her best friend Natalie walking over with her own starter, a Servine called Ryuuma.

Natalie sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Ya know, it wasn't very nice of you to just up and leave while we were supposed to be working at the daycare."

Jenniya gave her an apologetic glance as she continued to tend to her starter. "Sorry, I just got a bit excited about the fact that we're going to be leaving for our journey tomorrow. And I'm a bit nervous about the gym battle tomorrow as well."  
"You really don't have to be nervous," Natalie commented. Ryuuma nodded in agreement. "You do have an OP Pokémon with you in any case, you'll be fine."  
"But I don't want to use Sonic yet! It would be unfair…" Jenniya trailed off.

"Either way, your Pokémon are more than just prepared. So are mine, actually. I bet we'll beat the gym leader in one foul swoop!" Natalie said, grinning. Ryuuma tugged on her hoodie, reminding her of why they came in the first place.

"You do realize we have to get back to work, right? My parents are talking to some of the clients and your dad can't handle all of the Pokémon alone at the moment," Natalie reminded her.

Jenniya nodded, raising her hand to call the training to a halt. Her Pokémon stopped almost immediately, gathering around her. "Yeah, I know. I guess your brothers are going to have to start working twice as hard once we're gone."

At the moment, said brothers were currently out in the city, exploring a bit.

"Oh well. They can deal with it," Natalie shrugged.

Jenniya snickered, recalling her Pokémon sans Sonic and replied, "Well no duh, they'll have to. I'm sooo not skipping out on this just 'cause they don't want to work a little extra."

Natalie rolled her eyes and bent down to pet the top of Ryuuma's head. "Come on, I wanna spend as much time with the Pokémon as I possibly can before we leave."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, we still have another day or so and then we're good to go. I'm still wondering if we should have Sonic evolve before or after we leave. He's about to anyways, although it'll be kinda weird that he isn't going to be on my shoulder 24/7 anymore," Jenniya commented as the bat-like dragon nodded in agreement.

"Ser…" Ryuuma said thoughtfully.

"I think he's trying to say to just go with the flow," Natalie translated. She and Ryuuma always had been rather in sync. Ryuuma nodded to show the accuracy of Natalie's statement.

"Sure, why not?" Jenniya said as she began to walk towards the daycare, beckoning Natalie to come with her. Natalie rolled her eyes, saying, "Okay so first I'm telling you to get over there and now you're saying the same thing?"

"Deal with it~" Jenniya sang.

"Just come on."

Natalie smiled softly as she gently rocked the baby Chikorita to sleep. She had always loved grass types, hence why half of her Pokémon are of that type. Natalie actually loved all Pokémon, no matter what type they were, but she just had an unusually strong affinity for the leafy grass types. They were just so calm and peaceful and yet they really did pack quite the punch.

Her Shroomish, Shiirii, watched over the baby Pokémon she had already rocked to sleep. Ryuuma was currently looking after the little ones that decided that wanted a little bit more play time along with Natalie's own Vulpix, Kohaku. Kuumo was taking a well-deserved nap up on the roof with her sister of whom Jenniya had let out for some relaxation time.

"In you go…" she whispered, tucking the baby Pokémon in. She then motioned for Shiirii to follow her out of the nursery, tiptoeing out as to avoid waking up the little ones. Baby Pokémon were just so adorable. Natalie never really planned on becoming a mother herself but that didn't mean that she couldn't baby all of the young Pokémon at the daycare.

Jenniya definitely had a lot of unique traits, but the most notable of them all had to be her affinity for dragon types. She was great at handling the large Dragonites and Kingdras and such, they seemed to behave for her for whatever reason.

She supposed that was a good thing, considering how large Draca and Stormer were going to get. Thankfully, Sonic wasn't going to get any taller than she was and Raikinē wasn't going to get very large either. As much as she adored dragon types, their large size could be rather annoying at times.

Jenniya quickly handled the Pokémon's food before heading over to where the Rapidash and Ponyta were waiting for their daily grooming, another one of Jenniya's jobs here. She had already made sure to earn the horse-like Pokémon's trust earlier on when they had first arrived so she casually strode towards them, picking up the brush along the way.

Carefully running the brush through their coats, Jenniya allowed her thoughts to wander. She wasn't exactly interested in being the Champion per se, but she was incredibly inspired by the Elite Four. She had gotten the chance to meet them back in Unova and to her; they were the coolest people ever to have existed. They were her heroes.

Of course, her reasons aren't nearly as childish now as they were back then. Now she aspired to be like them because of their sheer mastery over one type as well as the fact that they were so well known for helping others find the right path. The fact that there was also a lot less pressure on the Elite Four than there was on the Champion was yet another plus.

So it was Jenniya's dream to be able to join them. And hopefully, if she managed to beat the League, she'd be able to. Two of the current Elite Four members, Agatha and Lorelei, were actually planning on retiring soon. So as long as she worked hard enough, maybe she'd be able to join them…

Jenniya quickly finished up with the Rapidash and Ponyta and made her way back to the main house. She and Natalie were supposed to go down to the city to make their final preparations to leave, as well as to get a few errands done.

So it was there in Goldenrod City that Jenniya had decided to bump right into a certain crimson-eyed trainer….

**A/N Woo that was a long one…**

**Anyways, here are the Pokémon who appeared in this one.**

**Miloque**

**Owner- Jade Maple**

**Species- Milotic**

**Gender- Female**

**Level- 17**

**Moves- Dragon Pulse, Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Twister, Wrap, Water Pulse**

**Ember**

**Owner- Jade Maple**

**Species-Vulpix**

**Gender- Female**

**Level- 16**

**Moves- Quick Attack, Ember, Heat Wave, Fire Spin, Confuse Ray**

**Takai**

**Owner- Jade Maple**

**Species- Growlithe**

**Gender- Male**

**Level- 17**

**Moves- Quick Attack, Bite, Flame Wheel, Ember, Close Combat**

**Stormer**

**Owner- Jenniya Lencia**

**Species- Trapinch**

**Gender- Male**

**Level- 17**

**Moves- Rock Slide, Sand Tomb, Fissure, Bite, Mud-slap**

**Sonic**

**Owner- Jenniya Lencia**

**Species- Noibat**

**Gender- Male**

**Level- 47**

**Moves- Air Cutter, Bite, Air Slash, Super Fang, Shadow Ball**

**Raikinē**

**Owner- Jenniya Lencia**

**Species- Swablu**

**Gender- Female**

**Level- 14**

**Moves- Peck, Astonish, Sing, Fury Attack, Disarming Voice, Mist**

**Ryuuma **

**Owner- Natalie Bishone**

**Species- Servine**

**Gender- Male**

**Level- 17**

**Moves- Vine Whip, Grass Knot, Leaf Tornado, Wrap, Sunny Day**

**Shiirii**

**Owner- Natalie Bishone**

**Species- Shroomish**

**Gender- Male**

**Level- 14**

**Moves- Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Tackle, Leech Seed**

**Kohaku**

**Owner- Natalie Bishone**

**Species-Vulpix**

**Gender- Male**

**Level- 16**

**Moves- Quick Attack, Ember, Flare Blitz, Fire Spin, Confuse Ray**

**Kuumo**

**Owner- Natalie Bishone**

**Species- Swablu**

**Gender- Female**

**Level- 14**

**Moves- Peck, Astonish, Sing, Fury Attack, Disarming Voice, Mist**

**I know I said this before but review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Hello my lovelies! I hope you guys like my story so far; it's the most serious one I've ever really done that I haven't put on hiatus for the moment. I might let this thing get a bit dark sometimes but I'll try to keep it humorous and everything. Now that all three main characters are together, I'll be able to put an equal amount of focus on each one and all that crap. **

**I've also decided that I'm going to ask a question at the end of each chapter and I'll provide my own answer in the chapter afterwards. Feel free to respond in the reviews, I'm really curious to see everyone's responses. I actually got this idea from my favorite author on , Darkpetal16. I don't own the idea nor do I claim to, so I hope it doesn't count as plagiarism. All credit for coming up with this is hers and I'm just borrowing the idea.**

**Enjoy!**

**~WARNING THIS DOES CONTAIN A BIT OF CURSING. I HAVE A FOUL MOUTH. DEAL WITH IT~**

_(~Chapter 3~)_

"What the-"

"Hey watch where you're-"

Both rushing blondes were quickly silenced by the fact that they had just crashed into each other in their haste.

The girl ended up on top of the boy in a rather compromising position that might've been considered awkward. However, neither of the teens seemed to be bothered by it at all. In fact, you'd never guess that these two were strangers of any sort if you looked at how casual they seemed.

"Hi," the girl breathed, clearly amused by the turn of events.

"Yo," the boy responded dryly. "I suppose you wouldn't mind getting off of me?"

"Oh I dunno. This is rather comfortable~" she responded cheekily.

"Oh why thank you. Perhaps I should become a professional pillow or something of the sort?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You should," the girl responded seriously. "You'd make millions."

"I'm sure I would. However, it's never a good idea to start off with free services," he snickered.

"Au contraire, I do believe giving free samples is an excellent way of garnering business," she grinned.

"That depends on the business itself," the boy returned, not missing a beat.

"Oh my god. You two are practically on top of each other and you're joking about it?!" exclaimed a new voice, bringing the pair's attention to the brunette standing behind them.

"I wouldn't exactly say that we're joking about it. We're trying to discuss business actually," the boy said thoughtfully.

The blonde girl nodded grimly in agreement. "It's business of the upmost importance. Human pillows are far too amazing to simply be disregarded, especially this one."

"As appealing as human pillows sound, the floor isn't exactly the most comfortable place ever to have existed," the brunette pointed out.

"I'd have to agree with you on that one. My poor back…" the boy muttered.

"Aw…but I was just getting comfortable…" the blonde girl whined.

The boy snickered and crawled out from underneath her. He got up and offered her his hand. Taking it, she introduced herself. "I'm Jenniya, resident dragon master in training!"

Taking her cue, the brunette proceeded to introduce herself as well. "My name's Natalie, my family runs the local daycare."  
"Pleasure to meet you both. I'm Jade, a traveling Pokémon trainer that seriously needs to get his Pokémon to intensive care. Like, ASAP," Jade introduced.

Jenniya's mouth moved into an 'o' shape. "Well why didn't you say so in the first place?! You really need to get going!" she exclaimed.

"How'd that even happen?!" Natalie demanded.

Jade shrugged. "I found her like that, actually. I caught her after giving her first aid."

"Well you don't have any time to waste! Oh my Arceus I'm so sorry for bumping into you like that…" Jenniya apologized, looking crestfallen.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just get going now and it shouldn't make much of a difference," Jade dismissed.

"Then go already!" Natalie shouted.

"I know. See ya!" Jade said, dashing to the corner before making an abrupt stop.

"I JUST REALIZED I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHERE THE HELL THE POKÉMON CENTER IS!" Jade shouted over to his new acquaintances. Natalie facepalmed, muttering, "of freaking course…" Jenniya ran over to him, grabbing his hand.

"I think I know where it is! Come on, if anything Sonic knows!" she exclaimed, gesturing to the exotic-looking bat Pokémon that had reclaimed his perch on her shoulder once she had gotten back up.

"Thanks so much. Sorry for the trouble, but lead the way!" Jade said.

Natalie shook her head and paced over to where Jade and Jenniya were. _People these days…_

"Well someone's gotta make sure you guys actually get there on time so I'll come too," Natalie explained. Sonic shot her an offended look and gestured to himself. "Other than Sonic," she amended, "even OP dragon types need a break sometimes."

Sonic nodded enthusiastically. His trainer had absolutely no sense of direction so _someone_ had to make sure she didn't get lost half the time.

"You people are so mean…oh wells! Come on!" Jenniya cheered, although there was a sense of urgency in her voice.

Natalie and Jade nodded, a bit amused at her antics but just as urgent.

_Fifteen minutes of making wrong turns and wandering around later…_

"Finally!" Natalie exclaimed, exasperated.

They had just arrived at the red roofed Pokémon Center after what had seemed like forever.

"It might've been faster if I'd just gone myself…oh well, no point in thinking about it. Let's head inside," Jade suggested.

"Mhm, let's go already," Jenniya said, sounding a bit tired. She wasn't exactly in top condition after all that training she and her Pokémon did this morning…

Entering the large building, Jade made a beeline for the thankfully free Nurse Joy at the counter.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy? I recently caught a seriously injured Pokémon down in the forest near Ecruteak City. Could you please look her over? I've already administered basic on-the-go care," Jade asked, taking the Pokéball out of his bag.

"An injured Pokémon? I'll take a look right away! Can you tell me what exactly was injured?" the nurse asked, taking the Pokéball from Jade.

"No muscles or bones appear to be seriously injured. Most of the injuries are deep gashes in the skin that I managed to fix with a few potions and some bandages but I'd prefer to have a professional look at it. The worst of the injuries is to her right eye. It was gauged out completely…she's half blind," Jade explained, his voice taking on a quieter tone towards the end.

Nurse Joy gaped, as well as Jenniya and Natalie who had followed Jade in. After a moment, Nurse Joy seemingly regained her voice and asked, "Do you have any idea about what could've done this?"

Jade shook his head, negative. "She is a Vulpix so perhaps a territory dispute? There were severe burns on the trees surrounding her hiding place, so it's either that she has quite the fire capacity or she was fighting a stronger fire type."  
Nurse Joy nodded. "I see…I'll have to take her in for a while. Are you sure you can handle a Pokémon with a disability like this?"

Jade nodded firmly. "It's not a disability, just a minor set back. I'll take good care of her, I swear."

He and Nurse Joy continued discussing the details as a Chansey took the Pokéball into one of the checkup rooms. Jade and the nurse quickly followed anxiously.

Jenniya and Natalie had just recovered from the shock of hearing about the poor Pokémon. As hardcore Pokémon lovers, they couldn't even imagine a Pokémon being hurt to the point of having a disability.

They just hoped that something like that never happened to their own Pokémon. Like, ever.

"…That poor baby…" Jenniya murmured.

"I know right…hopefully she'll be alright," Natalie said, her bangs covering her eyes in her sadness.

"He said that she was a Vulpix, no? Like Kohaku?"

Natalie unconsciously gripped the aforementioned Pokémon's Pokéball. She couldn't even imagine Kohaku without both of his large, adorable eyes.

"Yeah…maybe we could have them meet. I'm sure they would both like a friend of their own kind," Natalie mused.

"That would be absolutely adorable!" Jenniya gushed, eager to get rid of the depressing atmosphere.

"Well no shit."  
"Rude bitch."

"Perverted idiot."  
"D cup."

"…I hate you."

"Love you too, Nat-chan," Jenniya winked.

And just like that, everything felt normal again. Jenniya and Natalie argued a lot at random moments, often cursing each other out, but it wasn't malicious or anything, just a habit of their friendship.

And hopefully, that would never change…

**A/N**

**Short, I know. But I just wanted to get this out already. I reallyyyyy hoped you liked it. I know Nat-chan and I love it~**

**So now that our protagonists are all together, let the real story begin!**

**Pokémon recap~**

**Miloque**

**Owner- Jade Maple**

**Species- Milotic**

**Gender- Female**

**Level- 17**

**Moves- Dragon Pulse, Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Twister, Wrap, Water Pulse**

**Ember**

**Owner- Jade Maple**

**Species-Vulpix**

**Gender- Female**

**Level- 16**

**Moves- Quick Attack, Ember, Heat Wave, Fire Spin, Confuse Ray**

**Takai**

**Owner- Jade Maple**

**Species- Growlithe**

**Gender- Male**

**Level- 17**

**Moves- Quick Attack, Bite, Flame Wheel, Ember, Close Combat**

**Stormer**

**Owner- Jenniya Lencia**

**Species- Trapinch**

**Gender- Male**

**Level- 17**

**Moves- Rock Slide, Sand Tomb, Fissure, Bite, Mud-slap**

**Sonic**

**Owner- Jenniya Lencia**

**Species- Noibat**

**Gender- Male**

**Level- 47**

**Moves- Air Cutter, Bite, Air Slash, Super Fang, Shadow Ball**

**Raikinē**

**Owner- Jenniya Lencia**

**Species- Swablu**

**Gender- Female**

**Level- 14**

**Moves- Peck, Astonish, Sing, Fury Attack, Disarming Voice, Mist**

**Ryuuma **

**Owner- Natalie Bishone**

**Species- Servine**

**Gender- Male**

**Level- 17**

**Moves- Vine Whip, Grass Knot, Leaf Tornado, Wrap, Sunny Day**

**Shiirii**

**Owner- Natalie Bishone**

**Species- Shroomish**

**Gender- Male**

**Level- 14**

**Moves- Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Tackle, Leech Seed**

**Kohaku**

**Owner- Natalie Bishone**

**Species-Vulpix**

**Gender- Male**

**Level- 16**

**Moves- Quick Attack, Ember, Flare Blitz, Fire Spin, Confuse Ray**

**Kuumo**

**Owner- Natalie Bishone**

**Species- Swablu**

**Gender- Female**

**Level- 14**

**Moves- Peck, Astonish, Sing, Fury Attack, Disarming Voice, Mist**

**Question- So, who's your favorite so far? ;)**

**-Reviews make me happy inside, just so you know.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Wow…I'm really happy with how the last chapter turned out. Really. So, do you guys think you could get me to ten reviews~?**

**Enjoy!**

**PS when I write who's it is POV with third person, I just mean that I'm only focusing on their thoughts rather than the other characters. If I write "everyone's 3****rd**** person POV" then that means that I'm not really focusing on anyone specifically. A reviewer pointed that out so I figured I may as well mention it. **

_(Chapter 4)_

_(Jade's POV, 3__rd__ person)_

Jade paced back and forth impatiently as the nurse examined his Pokémon. He was worried that there might have been some sort of infection in one of the cuts or the spot where her eye used to be.

Not that it would make him adore her any less, she is his Pokémon after all, but he wasn't exactly too keen on having her deal with that kind of pain.

He would sooner wish that upon himself than on any of his Pokémon.

_Come on…hurry the hell u-_

Jade's thoughts were then interrupted by a Water Gun to the face.

He irately turned to Miloque, who he had let out to try and calm himself down, considering the fact that she was a Milotic. "Was that really necessary?"

Miloque nodded firmly. Sure, the whole calming thing had worked a little bit but she hadn't been a Milotic long enough to be any good at it and in all honesty, annoying was her specialty anyways.

Jade opened his mouth to respond but was quickly silenced by Nurse Joy's quiet snicker at their actions. All eyes shot to the petite pink haired nurse as she finally looked up from the Vulpix on the examination table.

"So what's the diagnosis?" Jade demanded.

"Your first analysis was rather accurate, actually. The gashes should heal within the next several days so she's all clear for battling, however it's not going to be very easy considering the blind spot. We would've attempted to restore it with healing techniques however the nerves surrounding the eye socket have been completely severed, we wouldn't be able to reconnect them," she explained.

Ember appeared somber and depressed, not particularly bothering to lift her delicate head from her small paws. Miloque nudged her in concern, attempting to get her to at least try and get up. Ember shook her head and closed her eye. Miloque sighed. If only she wasn't a fire type…the Water Gun trick might've worked rather nicely at the moment…

Jade sighed, striding over and gathering up his Pokémon in his arms. Miloque twisted around him in her version of a hug, giving a tight but not unwelcome squeeze. "That's no problem, as I said before, it's nothing a little bit of training won't fix. Sight is just one sense, and it's not like it's completely gone anyways."

Ember perked up at the declaration. Maybe there was hope after all…

Jade looked to Nurse Joy again. "Actually, there's one more thing I'd like you to check out for me if you can."

The pinkette raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

"I would like you to check if my Growlithe has been…ingesting improper substances," Jade admitted.

"…What?"

Jade sighed and called out Takai. The Growlithe immediately began running around in circles and rapidly playing around with different insignificant objects at times.

.

.

.

"…I'll get the tests ready right away," the nurse said, slightly miffed.

Jade dipped his head in appreciation. "Thanks."

_(Everyone 3__rd__ person POV)_

When Jade finally came out of the examination room, suffice to say the girls were definitely relieved to see the small Vulpix in his arms.

Jenniya wasted no time in running up to him and cooing over the Vulpix, making her Noibat sigh in exasperation. Natalie just calmly stroked the Vulpix's tarnished coat. Ember definitely, without a doubt liked the two girls.

Jade felt a smile begin to surface on his lips. It was just a nice sight to see his Pokémon get all of the attention she deserved after what she went through.

"You're positively adorable, aren't you?" Jenniya cooed.

"Understatement of the century. By the way, Jade, are you planning on challenging the gym here?" Natalie questioned.

"'Course. What about you guys?"

"Well, I can't exactly join the Elite Four if I can't beat the gyms, now can I?" Jenniya asked rhetorically.

Natalie shrugged. "I'm in it for the journey. Besides, battling is a great way to bond with our Pokémon."  
"That's true. Besides, I'm curious about what Pokémon you guys have," Jade commented.

"Well you've met Sonic so I guess you'll just have to see the rest at the gym battle~!" Jenniya exclaimed in a singsong tone.

"I suppose so. Do you want to head over there together? 'Cause I still have absolutely no idea about where the hell it is," Jade complained.

"Of course…yeah let's just head over there now if you guys are ready," Natalie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Jenniya agreed.

Jade shrugged. "No complaints on my end."

The trio began to walk out of the center, eager for their first gym battles to finally begin.

However…the building that they were standing before didn't exactly impress them.

It was gaudy and pink all over, with a large sign in bubble letters that read "GOLDENROD GYM AND MODELING AGENCY". The walls were a bright, bubblegum pink lined with gold and the roof was such a bright shade of magenta that it made their eyes hurt.

"…What the fuck?"

Let it be known that Jenniya hates anything and everything pink. She hated girly things in general actually, apart from select non-pink clothing of course. It was part of the reason why she preferred dragon types. There was absolutely nothing girly about them despite what other people said and she preferred it that way.

This building just made her want to throw up after gauging her eyes out.

"…It's certainly…unique?" Jade commented unsurely.

Natalie snorted. "More like disturbing. That's way too bright of a shade. It hurts my eyes, honestly."  
"I almost don't want to go in," Jenniya admitted.

"Me neither…but it's inevitable," Jade sighed.

"I just hope that the gym leader's not a total pushover…" Natalie muttered as they pushed the doors open.

The inside wasn't any better than the outside but the trio tried their bests to ignore it. After registering for their battles at the front desk, they were led to a huge, stadium-like room. Jenniya, who was first up, took her place on a light pink challenger's platform.

After a few minutes of waiting, the gym leader _finally_ decided to grace her challengers with her presence.

She strutted up to her platform in an arrogant yet elegant fashion. Her curly blond hair bounced behind her back as she walked and had two light pink highlights in it. Her bright blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of extravagant sunglasses. She wore a rather revealing pink crop top that had a huge blue heart in the center along with a pair of white shorts with a pink belt that had a gold star on it. She completed her outfit with a pair of way too high heels that made a clinking sound as she walked by.

"Yo! Are you the gym leader?!" Jenniya shouted to the girl from her place on the platform.

"Yeah, now stop shouting! I can hear you perfectly well!" the girl shouted back.

"Hypocrite…anyways, I'm Jenniya Lencia and I want to challenge you for a gym battle!" Jenniya declared.

The gym leader finally reached her platform and huffed. "Fine then. My name is Annarie Marie and I'm the lead model here as well as the gym leader. I accept your challenge, but it's not like you could ever beat any of my adorable Pokémon!" she declared.

"Oh please, Sonic and I could kick your ass within five seconds!" Jenniya huffed, gesturing to said Pokémon. Neither of them particularly liked the gym leader's attitude.

"Keep dreaming girlie! As if something that uncute could ever stand a chance against us!"

"Oh that is so it…I wasn't planning on using Sonic cuz it would be too easy but you are so going down!" Jenniya fumed.

"As if that thing could ever beat me," Annarie scoffed.

"Just watch and learn, bitch."

Meanwhile, back at the stands, Natalie and Jade were both sighing in exasperation. This was going to get ugly…

The referee made her way to the front of the stands.

"The gym match between leader Annarie Marie and challenger Jenniya Lencia will now begin! The match will be a two on two battle, with only the challenger being allowed to make substitutions. And now, let the battle begin!"

"Alright Sonic! Show her the real power of dragon types!" Jenniya shouted. Sonic nodded determinedly and swooped down to the field.

"Show them how perfect you are, Jigglypuff!" Annarie shouted, throwing the Pokéball as she struck a modeling pose. The Pokémon materialized, doing a small dance before striking the same pose.

"…Isn't that a fairy type…? Oh well, not my problem. Sonic, don't even give her a chance to attack. Use Air Slash!" Jenniya commanded. She never really did take well to having her Pokémon insulted. Sonic complied and quickly generated the aforementioned attack, instantly knocking the pink Pokémon out in a somewhat unclimatic fashion.

Annarie gaped and recalled her Pokémon in shock. "But…h-how is that even possible!? This is only your first gym battle but you managed to do that!"

As if he was answering Angelica's question, a bright glow began to surround Sonic. His limbs began to lengthen, his wings increasing in surface area as his tail extended.

The light dispersed and the fully evolved Noivern roared.

Jenniya grinned, almost maniacally. "That's how."

Sonic flew over to his trainer, allowing her to pet his newly acquired mane and praise his very existence. She really did know how to give quite the ego boost…

Over at the stands, Jade was rather surprised about the turn of events. He had heard about how Noibats only evolved at a high level and was distinctly impressed by Jenniya's Pokémon.

"Jenniya got him at a high level in the first place, so it's not really surprising that he finally evolved," Natalie explained.

"I see…I only have one fully evolved Pokémon but she's not nearly as powerful," Jade admitted.

"Really? What is she?" Natalie inquired curiously.

"It's a surprise~"  
"Damn it…"

"Well you won't win so easily this time! Make me proud, Furret!" Annarie called out. The ferret-like Pokémon materialized and struck a distinctly cute pose, as if begging for a toy of some sorts.

"I should hope not, considering I'm actually going to use a Pokémon on your level this time. Let's rock this place, Stormer!" Jenniya shouted, grinning. This was about to get interesting, considering Furrets had a wide assortment of moves at their disposal and all. The Trapinch materialized a few meters away from Furret and quickly took in his surroundings, somewhat repulsed by the bright coloring (he definitely had his trainer's taste in coloring that's for sure).

The referee then began the battle and both Pokémon tensed in preparation.

"Furret! Use Ice Beam!"

"…fuck. Stormer, block it with Sand Tomb!" Jenniya commanded, biting her lip nervously.

Stormer wasted no time in turning the floor into sand and having it rise up to block the Ice Beam in front of him, effectively shielding him from the crippling attack.

"Nice block! But let's see if you can keep it up. Furret, get up close and use Fury Swipes!" she cried.

The Furret rapidly went around the frozen wall of sand and commenced its attack. Stormer winced but held up anyways, being unable to escape due to the difference in speed. Then, his eyes lit up with an idea. He didn't _have_ to move away to stop the attack. Leaning forward, Stormer bit down on the Furret's waist, effectively stopping the attack as she cried out in pain.

Jenniya grinned at her Pokémon's quick thinking. Damn she taught him well… "Excellent job, Stormer! Now throw her right into your Fissure!"

Stormer wasted no time in slamming his foot down onto the floor, shaking the earth with his move as a huge but not particularly deep fissure appeared in the floor. Rearing back, he tossed the Furret into the air with all his might and she landed straight in the fissure.

"Oh no you don't! Furret, get out of there and use Ice Beam one more time!"

"Not happening! Stormer, tighten the fissure!"

Stormer nodded, creating two more tremors to force the fissure to decrease in width as the Furret attempted to wriggle out.

"Ugh, how could you?! Furret, force your way out with Double Edge!" Annarie fumed.

The Furret quickly broke through the Fissure as Jenniya and Stormer both sighed at the same time.

"You have got to be kidding me…Rock Slide, on the double!" Jenniya commanded, slightly exasperated.

The rocks quickly began to pelt the sleek Pokémon as Stormer gathered a few around himself as a shield.

"You're going to ruin Furret's coat like that! Retaliate with Ice Beam before he can counter!"

This time…the Ice Beam actually hit. The world slowed down in Jenniya's eyes as he starter fell to the ground from the super effective attack. Jenniya had always been fiercely protective of her starter and _damn it_ watching him get hurt was _painful_. In retrospect, she should've expected this. The Furret was obviously faster and more experienced, although Stormer had her beat in brute strength. _Damn it me…knock it off. This is a battle. He's going to get hurt. Obviously. But he's gonna win. He better win…_

Stormer shakily got up, nodding to his trainer to show that he was okay. Incredibly shaken from the powerful attack, but okay. The dirty blonde breathed a sigh of relief. Biting her lip, she gave her next command. "Sand Tomb."

The Furret didn't even have enough time to properly react. The sand completely enveloped her and a minute later, the sand dispersed only to leave a fainted Furret in its wake. The short time of oxygen deprivation and her injuries combined had finally ended the battle.

"B-but how…?"Annarie stammered as she ran down to retrieve her Furret.

"Because badass Pokémon are clearly better than cute ones other than a few exceptions," Jenniya explained, grinning. She looked towards her newly evolved Pokémon by her side and caught his gaze. "So…mind testing out those wings and flying me over there?"

Sonic sighed but complied nonetheless, allowing his trainer to mount his back.

Within a few seconds, they were on the ground once again and Jenniya quickly drew Stormer into a hug in one fluid motion. Squeezing him tightly, she whispered, "I'm so proud…we won our first gym battle!"

Annarie groaned as she walked up to where Jenniya and her two Pokémon were.

"Okay, so maybe you're not too bad of a battler. Here, just take it. It's the Basic Badge. I've also got the TM for Attract here, in case you're Pokémon are too uncute to ever get a mate on their own," she explained, holding out the aforementioned items.

Jenniya stuck out her tongue, but accepted the items with a quick thank you nonetheless. She headed back to the stands with her Pokémon.

Jade got up and began to make his way to the challenger's platform.

The two trainers passed by each other as they made their way to their respective destination.

"Good luck."

"Thank you. Congrats, you did well."

The two high fived and then parted, both anticipating the next match.

Jade took a casual, almost bored looking stance on his platform, casually tossing up a Pokéball and catching it again.

"So…are you ready?"

**A/N I swear…when my bunny is all cuddled up in my lap, he looks like a ball of black fur with rabbit ears sticking out. Damn furball….**

_**My answer to the previous question~ Natalie, of course. She's based off of my best friend. I love her more than my own life; she's like a sister to me. What did you expect?**_

**Question~ **_**So, let's say that Jenniya randomly gets an egg from the daycare before they leave. What would you want it to hatch into? **_

**~Pokémon Recap~**

**Miloque**

**Owner- Jade Maple**

**Species- Milotic**

**Gender- Female**

**Level- 17**

**Moves- Dragon Pulse, Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Twister, Wrap, Water Pulse**

**Ember**

**Owner- Jade Maple**

**Species-Vulpix**

**Gender- Female**

**Level- 16**

**Moves- Quick Attack, Ember, Heat Wave, Fire Spin, Confuse Ray**

**Takai**

**Owner- Jade Maple**

**Species- Growlithe**

**Gender- Male**

**Level- 17**

**Moves- Quick Attack, Bite, Flame Wheel, Ember, Close Combat**

**Stormer**

**Owner- Jenniya Lencia**

**Species- Trapinch**

**Gender- Male**

**Level- 19**

**Moves- Rock Slide, Sand Tomb, Fissure, Bite, Mud-slap**

**Sonic**

**Owner- Jenniya Lencia**

**Species- Noivern**

**Gender- Male**

**Level- 48**

**Moves- Air Cutter, Bite, Air Slash, Super Fang, Shadow Ball, Moonlight, Boomburst, Dragon Pulse, Hurricane**

**Raikinē**

**Owner- Jenniya Lencia**

**Species- Swablu**

**Gender- Female**

**Level- 14**

**Moves- Peck, Astonish, Sing, Fury Attack, Disarming Voice, Mist**

**Draca**

**Owner- Jenniya Lencia**

**Species- Bagon**

**Gender- Male**

**Level- 18**

**Moves- Ember, Bite, Dragon Breath, Headbutt, Dragon Rush**

**Ryuuma **

**Owner- Natalie Bishone**

**Species- Servine**

**Gender- Male**

**Level- 18**

**Moves- Vine Whip, Grass Knot, Leaf Tornado, Wrap, Sunny Day**

**Shiirii**

**Owner- Natalie Bishone**

**Species- Shroomish**

**Gender- Male**

**Level- 14**

**Moves- Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Tackle, Leech Seed**

**Kohaku**

**Owner- Natalie Bishone**

**Species-Vulpix**

**Gender- Male**

**Level- 16**

**Moves- Quick Attack, Ember, Flare Blitz, Fire Spin, Confuse Ray**

**Kuumo**

**Owner- Natalie Bishone**

**Species- Swablu**

**Gender- Female**

**Level- 14**

**Moves- Peck, Astonish, Sing, Fury Attack, Disarming Voice, Mist**


End file.
